Anna Kobayakawa
is one of the four female deuteragonists of the Nijiiro Days series, and Natsuki Hashiba's love interest and girlfriend later on. She is a quiet but friendly girl who likes to do everything on her own pace. Despite her nice personality, her only friend was Mari Tsutsui for a while. Appearance Anna is noted to be a beautiful teenage girl with an average build and height. She was initially often seen with an emotionless face, but later starts to smile more. She has short and straight peach-blonde hair which reaches down to her neck, and later, shoulders. She wears left side-bangs and has green eyes. Anna is usually depicted in her school uniform. Personality Anna is a very quiet girl who often does things at her own pace. She was often seen with an emotionless face and didn't talk much with other people which is why she was described as being gloomy, mature and serious, but she cares a lot for others around her and cherishes the friends she has, such as Mari. Although she looks level-headed, Anna also has a spontaneous side to her. She shows very little affection around guys but shows more around Natsuki. Even though she only hung out with Mari, she is now on good terms with Natsuki, Mattsun, Keiichi, Tsuyoshi, as well as Yukirin and Nozomi, to which she becomes a more open person and begins to show her emotions more. Anna is deeply kind, caring and thoughtful, always wanting the best for ― and to help people. Although she is quiet, Anna has no problem socializing with classmates and likes getting to know new people; she is always honest and talks earnestly. Even though she has a kind personality, Anna actually doesn't have many friends as she admitted that Mari was one of her only friends until Natsuki and the others came along. She is also very independent and hardworking, which is seen as she works several part-time jobs. Anna isn't very experienced or knowledgeable in romance. However, she will sometimes blush and become embarrassed in Natsuki's presence. According to Natsuki, Anna doesn't smile much, making him see her as a person he wants to make smile. Anna often has a calm demeanor and doesn't show many emotions unlike most of the other characters. Though she always had deep feelings for Natsuki, she didn't realize it and didn't know it was love until he kissed her. She then had a very hard time figuring out her feelings but becomes more confident and happy after falling in love for the first time. Anna however also has a jealous side to her, shown during the school festival. When Natsuki canceled their plans, she acted slightly cold towards him. She also saw him with another girl later on and was found by Keiichi sitting alone. She told him she was disappointed about this, fully showing her jealous side. However, Anna is a very kind-hearted person which is why she feels very sad and guilty when she acts cold towards, or hurt others. Plot On Christmas Eve Day, Anna saw Natsuki crying in the result of getting dumped by his ex-girlfriend. Working as a Santa, Anna decided to give him a tissue, which made Natsuki immediately cheer up which is why he gave the muffler he was supposed to give to his ex-girlfriend to her instead. After this, Natsuki developed a crush on Anna and became even more surprised to find out that they went to the same school. They then befriended each other and Anna joins the group. Relationships Natsuki Hashiba Natsuki and Anna first met on Christmas Day after Natsuki got dumped. After this, he developed a crush on Anna, which is quite obvious and several characters, like Yukirin and Tsuyoshi, noticed this. But Anna is clueless towards Natsuki's feelings for her since she doesn't have much experience in romance. However, she views him as a very close friend who she can rely on. Anna admitted that she didn't have many friends before, so she became very happy when she became friends with Natsuki and the others. It has been hinted several times that Anna is also romantically interested in Natsuki, blushing in front of him when talking about romance (Natsuki is the first boy she has talked about romance with), saying that she is very comfortable and happy being with him; but it wasn't until later Anna really realized she was in love with him. She realized this when they went out on Christmas Eve. Natsuki was waiting for Anna to get something (which was later revealed to be a Christmas present for him), and when she came back, she accidentally fell on his chest. On that moment, Natsuki decided to confess to her but wasn't able to say it out loud. He then kissed her, much to Anna's shock. However, he fell unconscious after this, remembering nothing about the kiss. This made Anna feel sad and depressed, and she initially didn't know why due to her apparent lack of experience in love. But, she began to feel like Natsuki was special and different in some way, and she stated that she had fun with her other friends but more so with Natsuki. She then realized that she was sad and disappointed that he didn't remember the kiss because she is in love with him. She decided to keep the kiss a secret while continuing to just look at Natsuki, her first love, for now. Anna has stated that whenever she is with Natsuki, her heart starts to pound faster. She has also shown to be slightly jealous when Natsuki gets comfortable with another girl, but she doesn't show this too much. She is really grateful towards Natsuki because he befriended her, which lead her making more friends and having much more fun. This is why she is happy to have met him and also why she had a wonderful year as well. Anna likes him very much but doesn't know how to express her love for him. She sees him as a very important and dear person to her who she trusts and feels very comfortable and at ease with. They have gotten closer throughout the series and Anna has experienced many new emotions thanks to falling in love with Natsuki. She feels really happy with him which is why she has started smiling more. Though they have experienced sad things that have put both of them into a hurtful situation, they have always snapped out of this and always smiles in the end. Whenever Anna feels sad, Natsuki will be there for her and always try to cheer her up, which really makes Anna happy. Anna initially just thought about watching Natsuki and didn't do much to progress the relationship, but she later takes the initiative more with Natsuki. Both of them has considered confessing, but their mutual feelings were unknown for both of them. However, they later confess that they love each other and start going out. Mari Tsutsui Anna and Mari are best friends. Mari is extremely devoted to Anna, and cares for her very much. Anna isn't as devoted to Mari as she is to her, but she still views her as her best friend, and Anna cares for Mari deeply. Anna was the only one who accepted Mari and didn't think she had a harsh personality and stuck by her side when no one else did. She also worries about Mari if something happens to her. Anna is also very protective of Mari as a friend, seen where she told Tomoya to leave Mari alone if he wasn't serious about paying attention to her. They share an unbreakable bond as best friends and Mari feels like Anna is the only one who understands her. Anna almost never does something without Mari and same with her. Wataru Mochizuki Mocchi and Anna go to the same class as each other and they also sit next to each other. Anna only views him as a friend but not as a really close one. Mocchi, on the other hand, has a crush on Anna which she doesn't realize since she isn't very experienced in romance. Mocchi always wants to be with her, and early on they sat with each other on the lunch regularly, which obviously made Natsuki very jealous. However, Mocchi can't confess since Mari is almost always with Mocchi. However, on the school trip, Mocchi told Natsuki that he will confess to Anna later on, and he even saved her when she was about to fall once. Anna also tends to "compare" him to another guy (Natsuki) as Mocchi claims. She told him that she never realized that he was so tall when he saved her from falling. (Basically saying that she is more used to Natsuki's shorter height). Later on, Mocchi confesses to Anna that he loves her and wants to date her. Anna is speechless over the statement and doesn't know how she will reply since it is the first love confession she has ever received (except for Natsuki attempted confession). In the end, however, Anna rejects Mocchi, saying that she only sees him as a friend and because she's is already in love with Natsuki. After rejecting him, Anna cried as she had hurt Mocchi. Trivia * She loves sweets. * She tends to be hit on by other guys because of her kind nature. * She has a part-time job at a karaoke place. * She has a nice handwriting. * Her eyes were brown in the manga, though they were green in the anime * She has hay fever. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students